


some crazy thought running through my head

by Katarin



Category: Bandom, Bandom: Gym Class Heroes, Bandom: The Academy Is...
Genre: Drug Use, M/M, Stoned Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-23
Updated: 2010-08-23
Packaged: 2017-10-11 05:16:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/108819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katarin/pseuds/Katarin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Travis and William get stoned and have sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	some crazy thought running through my head

**Author's Note:**

> originally written for [](http://oxoniensis.livejournal.com/profile)[**oxoniensis**](http://oxoniensis.livejournal.com/)'s Porn Battle but not finished in time. the original prompt was **The Academy Is.../Gym Class Heroes, William/Travis, smoke**. I own nothing and none of this ever happened.

If Travis weren't so fucked up, he'd probably be uncomfortable. The simple fact is these bunks are barely big enough for William by himself, let alone William and Travis. Lucky for both of them, they're high enough for the curve of Travis' body around William's, legs bent and tangled together so they fit, feels close and sexy rather than cramped and uncomfortable.

William blinks at him through the thick haze of smoke between them. His mouth is turned down in a pout and he reaches out to grab hold of Travis' belt loops, thumbs skimming over his bare stomach. Travis knows he was about to say something, possibly something about how tragic and unfair it is for them to have run out of weed, but it's looking likely that Bill's had enough mind altering substances tonight.

"Something you wanted to say Bill?" and if it's a little more mocking than he intended to be, he's clearly been forgiven because William leans forward and licks a stripe up his collarbone before sinking even white teeth into where his shoulder and neck meet. He groans and scratches over Bill's hip, wrapping one arm around his back and pulling him in closer, William's naked cock rubbing up against his jeans.

William just lifts his mouth from Travis' neck and pouts again. Travis grins, which is a mistake because William is nothing if not resourceful but the pout is a cute look on him and if William weren't chafing his dick to try and have sex with him, he'd probably be able to recognize it too. Instead he finds himself with William's hand planted firmly on the center of his chest and pressing him down, onto his back on sheets and bedding that smell like sex and smoke and William's hair.

William rolls on top of him, hands skating down across Travis' sternum and belly before practically ripping off the fastenings of his jeans. They're pulled down, William pulling jeans and boxers down around his thighs and settling himself on top of Travis with a small roll of his hips. Travis reaches up for him, one hand gripping onto Bill's hip but William knocks it away, wrapping long fingers around Travis' wrists and pinning them against the bunk.

Travis didn't know this sort of thing might be one of his kinks but the second Bill presses down hard on his wrist, using the momentum to rock his hips against Travis' own and just that quickly Travis is hard as fuck. He had a girlfriend once, who liked to masturbate in front of him, touch herself and use her vibrator with her legs spread wide and Travis wasn't allowed to touch, could only watch her make herself feel good.

That's kind of what this is like, his stomach wet with William's precome and William moaning low in his ear while he just, **takes** what he needs from Travis. It's still kind of hazy, William's hair fanning around him and the smoke giving everything an unreal quality and he wonders for a second if he didn't just fall asleep after he and William had fucked the first time, if this wasn't some kind of dream.

But William's making those choked noises he makes when he's close to coming, thrusting his hips harder against Travis and the rhythm's stuttering. He's going to leave Travis completely behind, come without him because Travis is nowhere near ready to come but it doesn't matter because William thrusts shallow, shallow, deep and then there's sticky heat between them and the sharp scent of William's come.

William collapses against him, boneless, sated and completely unconcerned about the mess between them because that's how William is. Travis will move them soon, because there is a difference between not minding sex being messy and having to peel dried come off his skin because he fell asleep like a jackass.

"Weren't you going somewhere?" William asks, voice muffled against Travis' chest. It's true, he was about to leave, it's why he'd bothered to put his jeans back on in the first place but for the life of him he can't remember why. He shrugs, "it can wait."


End file.
